finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blank (Final Fantasy IX)
Blank is a temporary player character in the game Final Fantasy IX. He is one of the members from Tantalus, and is thus a Thief. He is Marcus's best friend, and maintains a relationship with Ruby. Story Blank is first seen on the Prima Vista. He participates in the first fight against Baku, and is next seen acting out his part in the play. The purpose of the play was to be a present for Princess Garnet of Alexandria's sixteenth birthday, but also to act as a guise for Tantalus to kidnap her. He participates in a staged sword fight with Zidane, and eventually accompanies him into the castle, where he disguises himself as a Knight of Pluto in order to kidnap Garnet. Steiner finds him, and Blank leads him back to the Prima Vista where Zidane is hiding with Garnet, who ran away with Zidane to escape the castle. Blank eventually reveals himself when Steiner performs his Armor Break on him. Blank, however, stuck Oglops in his armor, which Steiner was afraid of. Blank then piloted the Prima Vista out of Alexandria, however, the ship was shot down by Queen Brahne and landed in the Evil Forest. Blank helps rescue the survivors, and provides Vivi with some medicine after Zidane resuces him from the Prison Cage. After Zidane leaves with Vivi and Steiner to find Garnet, Baku orders Blank to follow them. Blank arrives just in time to rescue Garnet, however, the Evil Forest begins to petrify after Garnet is released. During the escape, Blank is caught up in some roots and gets petrified as well, but not before he throws Zidane a Continental Map. Blank is then left as good as dead. Later in the game, Marcus returns to the Evil Forest with some Supersoft to rescue Blank. He takes Blank back to Alexandria, where they are just in time to save Zidane, Garnet, and Vivi from Zorn and Thorn. Blank then participates in the struggle against Brahne, along with Marcus, Steiner, Beatrix, and Freya. Marcus and he had to carry out the wounded bodies of the other three. Eventually, Ruby, Cinna, and Baku show up as well. However, after Brahne's death, Ruby decides to open up a minitheater in Alexandria, and Marcus, Blank, and Cinna help her. They decide to take Vivi to the first show, and uses him as a decoy so that Ruby won't scold them (Blank in particular) for lateness. Blank and Marcus also help patrol the streets of Alexandria at night. After the destruction of Alexandria, all of Tantalus except Ruby returns to Lindblum to rebuild their headquarters. Blank is asked by Cid Fabool IX to accompany him, Zidane, and Zidane's friends on the Blue Narcissus to find Kuja. Blank pilots the ship to the Desert Palace and then to Esto Gaza. After Cid turns back into a human and builds the Hilde Garde 3, Blank stays in Lindblum to help the rest of Tantalus rebuild. He shows up in the ending as he helps put on a show to celebrate Princess Garnet's 17th birthday. Equipment and Stats Blank is a thief, and thus has speed and high physical attack power. Despite this, he can equip swords. He also equips lightweight shirts and vests, similar to what Zidane can equip. Any stats he has when he leaves the party are transferred to Amarant. Like with Marcus and Eiko, Blank's level is transferred to Amarant as well. Abilities Since Blank is only a temporary character, he has no support abilities. However, he can Steal in battle, similar to the other thieves. category:Final Fantasy IX player characters